Two of One Kind: Sam and Matt series
by Justicerocks
Summary: Details inside
1. Information

**A\N **Hey :D Welcome to the introduction to my new series. I'm trying something a little different this time. I'm writing a series on anything to do with Sam and his twin brother Matt. The idea of them being twins comes from my previous story _Haunted Pasts _which you're welcome to read if you haven't already. This isn't going to be a story it's going to be a series of one-shots that don't have to have anything in common they're just all going to be here in one central place. The stories can be about anything as long as they have Sam and\or Matt in them they're fine. They can be about Sam and Matt in their childhood, in the army and even tweaked a little so that Matt is still alive when Sam joins the SRU. The only two things that don't go are M stories and slash. This is a K rated zone and some people aren't comfortable reading slash and I want this to be safe for everyone. The ideas for the one-shots can come from ideas, challenges or prompts I get or if somebody wants they can even send me a story and I'll post it giving full credit to the author of course so put your thinking hats, on and get thinking! :D

* * *

**Series Information:**

Twins aren't that common, identical twins are less common still and although blonde hair and blue eyes are the most common hair and eye colour in most of the Western World the possibility of identical twins being born both and nothing else to tell them apart happens once in a thousand births. Samuel and Matthew Braddock were those one in a thousand set of twins. Some might say it was a coincidence seeing as moving around from base to base with your best friend does make childhood for a military brat a little easier especially when your father is a strict military officer who demands respect and discipline.

**Sam and Matt Personality Traits: **

Sam: (younger) More prone to hot headedness arguments and fights Sense of cockiness and confidence. Reacts quicker and hates to be proven wrong; Strong sense of independence and rebellious nature.

Very social and girl crazy and very popular, easily trusts most people but ends up getting hurt by those who betray him, holds grudges and tends to blame himself for actions which he might have or might not have caused.

Matt: (older) Calm, hands stressful situations well, capable of thinking of things from two sides. Likes to have privacy, book and science geek his head is filled with a wealth of knowledge and facts. Independent and very strong minded and stubborn, doesn't easily ask for help. Defies authority with a passion that stirs from his need for individuality, does not take well to being told what to do by someone who isn't clearly identified as his superior; Quiet and reserved he is more likely to let people especially woman come to him first and make the first move. He however doesn't trust easily but those that he does trust he protects and stands beside no matter what happens; Holds no grudges or hard feelings.

* * *

**A\N **I hope no one is too confused by this. If you are just message me and I'll try and make things clearer for you! :D


	2. Foward and Goalie

**A\N This prompt was given to me by **FallenStar08. **I hope everybody likes it :D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flashpoint or the NHL.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: None**

* * *

**Forward and Goalie it's easy to tell us apart**

"Sam Braddock shoots and…" Six year old Sam Braddock sighed with frustration as his older brother saved his shot again. "Come on Mattie, I need shooting practice if I'm going to play in the NHL one day." He reminded his twin brother.

"Yeah and I need goalie practice." Matt reminded him as he saw a military jeep drive down the street towards their house. "Come on shoot it again." Matt told his brother.

"Okay but don't save it!" Sam said as he shot the ball into the net and watched it go in because Matt wasn't paying attention. "I didn't say let it go in." Sam said a little frustrated but his brother wasn't paying attention he was watching in disbelief as the jeep pulled into the driveway and his father slowly made his way out of the passenger seat.

"Daddy!" Matt yelled with happiness as he raced over towards his father Sam behind him.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he looked at the crutches his father was on with a cast on his left leg.

"I broke my leg Sam but I'm okay," John told his son.

"Is that why you're home early?" Matt asked as an older man walked over to them carrying two bags.

"Yeah, that's why I'm home early buddy." John told his son, "Boys I'd like you to meet Major Martin Swift."

"Hi, sir," Sam and Matt said at the same time as the stuck out their hands.

"What nice manners." The major smiled, "Now I know why your father talks so much about you two." He smiled as they began to walk towards the house. "Is their anyway to tell you two apart?" He wondered.

"Yes sir, I'm Sam and I'm a forward and Mattie plays goalie and we never switch." Sam smiled. "So it's really easy to tell us apart that way."

"Plus we never wear the same clothes unless we're in uniform." Matt added.

"Okay I think I can work with that." Martin smiled still a little confused.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N I hope everybody liked it :D :D **


	3. Two of you

**A\N This story idea came from **brittaneygrant**. Oh and just so nobody's confused this story is set in a completely AU SRU universe where Sam just decided to join the SRU after he was honorably discharged from the army. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flashpoint, the **Black Eyed Peas "**_I Gotta Feeling" _or _Family Fued _

**Spoilers: None **

**Warnings: **None

* * *

"**Two of you?!"**

"….then Kristen tried to put make-up on Allie but-" Wordy told his teammates about what his daughter's did last night when _I Gotta Feeling _began playing.

"Sam! I thought I told you to keep that phone in your locker." Team Leader Ed Lane turned his attention to the rookie member of the team

"Sorry sir," Sam apologized as he answered his phone stopping the ringtone.

"I want that phone in your locker turned off and change the ringtone Clark listens to that song." Ed told him.

"Yes sir," Sam grabbed his water bottle and walked towards the male dressing room.

* * *

"Hey Samtastic come on your missing Lew's story about his girlfriend." Spike walked into the hallway and saw Sam in civilian clothing looking like a lost puppy, "Are you trying to get Ed mad?" He asked him as Sam stared at him with a confused look on his face.

Before Sam could respond Spike heard a door open and close and turned around to see Sam walking up the stairs in uniform with no cell phone in his hand. "What-you-but-" He looked at both Sam's in confused stare, "This is the coolest prank ever!" He smiled as he finally realized what was going on. "We can trick Jules and Lew and Wordy and-"He began listing off names of people.

"Wow, wow, Spike Mattie's just here to visit." Sam quickly told his friend as the rest of Team One walked out of the gym.

"There's two Sam's!" Spike told them excitedly. "Expect his name is Mattie!" Spike told everyone pointing to Matt.

"We can see that Spike." Sergeant Parker told him.

"Looks, like it's your lucky day Jules you have two Sam's." Ed joked as he saw that Jules mouth was still hanging open.

"Shut up Ed," Jules quickly responded as she hit his chest."

"Hey, hey Constable Callaghan that's not very nice." Ed scolded her but he had a hint of a smile on his face."

"Neither are you." Jules retorted back as she turned to look at Matt, "We've heard about you we just didn't know that you were Sam's twin which is probably the most important detail."

"Sammy's not very good with details." Matt told her smiling.

"Hey!" Sam defended himself. "You don't see me telling Jules everything you're not good at!"

"This isn't an episode of _Family Feud _alright everybody just take a chill pill and be back in the gym in five." Ed instructed his team as everybody started walking towards the dressing rooms.

"If we ever loose Sam we have a back-u-."Lew realized as he followed everybody down the stairs.

"Thanks Lew," Sam responded, "That makes me feel a lot better."

"No Sam he's right your brother's kind of better looking too." Jules smiled as she walked into her dressing room.

"Were identical!" Sam called after her as he walked into the male dressing room.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N Please review! :D**


	4. Uncle Daddy

**A\N **I hope everyone likes this. I'm sorry if it sucks I'm really stuck on ideas for this series, so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flashpoint

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

**Uncle Daddy**

"Sam what time is Matt coming?" Jules Callaghan asked her husband as she sat down at the breakfast table and started feeding six month old Elizabeth.

"Ten o'clock." Sam responded smiling he hadn't seen his twin brother in five years because he had been overseas fighting.

"Whose Matt?" Four year old Jacob asked curiously. "Daddy who is it?" He asked his father again after not getting a response right away.

"Uncle Matt is my brother he's your uncle just like Mommy's brother." Sam explained to his son.

"You mean Uncle Daddy?" Jacob asked referring to all of the pictures he had seen of his uncle.

"Yeah Jacob," Jules smiled, "That's your Uncle Matt."

**The End**

**A\N **Please review.


	5. Brothers and Sisters in Arms

**A\N **Hey! This one-shot is set in an AU world and is in Sam's POV (Point of View) this is my first time writting anything in first person so I hope it's not too bad. Oh and when you see Flashpoint in bold it signifys a scence change, I can't figure out how to use the line breakers.

**Warnings: **This is rated T for some scences and topics of discussion.

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint if I did new episodes would be on already.

**Brothers and Sisters in Arms**

"I don't remember this being in the brochure." My friend Liam Connor complained as we continued to walk through the Afghanistan dessert with our unit.

"Liam I swear if you-" I began but my brother Matt stopped me from going any further as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Both of you just calm down," He told us as he sharply turned his head raising his gun as he did so.

"What is it Mattie?" I asked automatically pointing my gun in the same direction he had his.

"I could have sworn I heard gun-shots." Matt responded shaking his head and turning back around.

"Well this is a war Matt." Olivia Ducham chimed in smiling as she reached over and placed her hand a Matt's other shoulder.

"Yeah thanks, Olivia." Matt responded shaking her hand off her shoulder. "Okay I'm not the only one that heard that right?" He asked as loud gunshots went off.

"What are we walking targets?" I asked as we began shooting following out CO's orders and then I heard a loud noise and after that everything went blank.

**FlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpoint**

"Looks like we're moving on up the food-chain my friends we have the very lucky Braddock boys here with us today." I heard a distance voice say as I felt my body being moved. "

"Sir how come they're the only ones that lived sir?" A new voice spoke this one nervous and skittish.

"That's a good question Ducan, maybe it's because their father almost owns the war but you could ask them when they wake up." A new voice responded to Ducan's question for his co-worker.

"They're going to live really?" Ducan asked.

"Hopefully," The first voice spoke again as I felt myself being placed onto something and then everything went blank again.

**FlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFashpointFlashpointFlashpoint**

My eyes felt heavy and tired when I finally opened them to relieve a hospital room I decided as I saw all of the beds with people in them. "Sir," I choked on my own words as I caught the attention of the older doctor walking past my bed.

The older doctor smiled as he approached my bed picking up my chart as he did so, "Private Samuel Braddock," He read my chart and then looked at me for conformation.

"Yes sir," I coughed again trying to smile a little.

"Here son drink some water," The doctor instructed me as he put a glass of water to my lips and I quickly drank it.

"Thank you sir," I responded after I had finished drinking, "Sir can I ask a question?"

"Of course you can," The older man responded.

"Thank you sir," I said as I continued, "What happened to me?" I asked as I looked at the cast on my arm.

The older man sighed clearly not wanting to answer my question but I wasn't going to take it back I needed to know what had happened. "Your unit it was shot at son as you were walking towards your base. Your unit was rushed here but everybody died you and your brother were the only survivors I'm sorry." The older man apologized to me.

"What?" I asked my mind not being able to process what I had just been told but my brother was okay Mattie was okay that was great news. "Where's Mattie?" I asked trying to lift my head off of my pillow to look for him.

"Relax son," The older man placed his hands on my shoulders to keep my from sitting up, "Your brother woke up yesterday afternoon, he's outside right now enjoying the fresh air but I'll go and get him for you.

"Thank you sir," I had a slight smile on my face as the older man turned to walk away.

"Not a problem," He smiled as he walked towards the hospital wards doors.

**FlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFashpointFlashpointFlashpoint**

It seemed like an eternity before the older doctor I had been speaking to wheeled Mattie into the hospital ward and towards my bedside. "Mattie!" I smiled brightly as I saw him alive with just a few scratches on his face and a bandage wrapped tightly around his head.

"Sammy! My brother responded probably just as happy to see me, "Don't scare me like that again little brother," He softly punched me in the shoulder.

"Don't call me little," I responded back smiling and I was just about to respond to the second part of his statement when a young solider probably the same age as me stopped just in front of the older solider saluting him before talking,

"General Braddock's on his way here Major. He responded. "He should be here in about an hour," He finished as he turned and smiled at me, "Hi, I'm uh-Privite William Ducan. "I'm really glad you're awake."

"Thanks," I smiled as William nodded his head and skidded away again. "General? I groaned as I looked at Matt. "Don't tell me…?

"Yep he got that promotion, but don't worry I share your pain." Matt told me. "I actually have morepain then you do on the subject." He added.

" I'm going back to bed hopefully I'll die," I closed my eyes not liking the idea of my father running the whole Canadian Army. "Wake me up when I wake up from this nightmare." I told Matt.

"Will do little brother," Matt ruffled my hair as he wheeled off.

**FlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFlashpointFashpointFlashpointFlashpoint**

"He woke up about an hour ago sir but he wasn't awake for that long he went back to sleep pretty quickly. I heard footsteps approach my bed and I tried to fall back to sleep as I knew my father must have arrived.

"He's going to be okay though right?" He asked as he sat down on the empty bed beside mine and clasped his hand in mine.

"Yes sir he's going to be just fine." The voice told my father as I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Hi, sir," I spoke weakly as I looked at him.

My father nodded his head as he smiled at me, "I heard you're a hero," He acknowledged.

"Sir?" I questioned as looked at him

"You saved your brother and you saved your friends long enough so that they'd have a chance to live, didn't anyone tell you?" My father asked me.

"No sir," I shook my head.

"We wanted let him rest." The younger doctor explained.

"Aw, my father said as he turned back to me and smiled "You're going to get a Purple Heart both of you boys are." My father told as Matt wheeled towards my bed.

"With all due respect sir the only thing I really want to do is to go home and eat food I like and sleep peacefully." I told my father. "I don't need any medals that remind me of something I don't even remember.

"Sam's just being too modest Sir," Matt recovered for me as he gave me a glare.

"Right well I'll see what I can do about that ticket home solider." My father told me as he stood up, "Both of you deserve a leave after you get out of here before you're reassigned.

"Where sir?" I asked.

"Well, you might do good in a JTF Unit," He told me, "And you," He turned to look at Matt, "It's about time you used your Psychiatry degree in a POW camp or back home.

"I knew I should be gotten a shrink degree," I blurted out making Matt laugh as he smiled and my father smile a little bit as well.

"Sam if you had gotten a Psychiatry degree I think the world would be in a lot of trouble."

"Maybe," I slightly agreed feeling a little better.

**THE END **

**A\N Please review! :D**


	6. Promises

****

A\N Hey everyone! :D I'm so sorry I havn't updated in a really long time I've just been having very bad writes block and it wad getting a little better until I read the new character bios on and then it just got worse again but I was able to come up with this one-shot, I hope you like it even though it sucks :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

********

Promises

It had been three weeks and now Sam was going to have to say goodbye to his best friend; he was used to saying goodbye to people he said goodbye to his father countless times throughout his life he had said goodbye to friends who were dying, had died and the lucky ones who had gotten to go home and he had said goodbye to people before he left but throughout all of those goodbyes one thing stayed the same. His twin brother Mathew, and now since he had decided to leave the army and join the SRU he was going to be saying goodbye to his brother Matt for the first time in his life as he went back to Afghanistan."

"Sam!" Matt snapped his brother out of his thoughts as he waved his hand in front of his face, "Let's go you don't want to be late for work," He reminded him.

"Work right," Sam sighed as he stood still out of it.

"Yeah work the-" Matt began but then saw his brother's face, "Sam you okay?" He wanted to know, "I'm not a doctor but I think you look a little pale maybe you should call in sick, "No!" Sam snapped suddenly, "I'm fine," He said again in a softer voice.

"Okay," Matt said not sure if he was convinced or not.

"Matastic!" Spike grinned with happiness as he saw Matt and Sam walked into the SRU unit. "Can we keep you and send Sam back?" He joked as Sam glared at him shaking his head and then turned and walked towards the dressing room. "What's with him?" Spike asked a little concerned.

"I don't know," Matt said, "He'll get over it, he usually does," Matt said.

"Braddock, what are you doing standing around here go and get changed and start working out I can't have my sniper un-fit," Ed Lane ordered as he walked out of the gym and looked disapprovingly at Matt who he thought was Sam.

"I'd gladly change sir, if I had a uniform," Matt told Ed smiling.

Ed sighed, "Where's your brother?" He demanded to know.

"He should be out here by now sir," Matt told Ed when they heard a loud noise. "Sam!" Matt groaned as it hit him like a brick wall, "Sir I know what's wrong with him." Matt told Ed.

"Great go and fix it and don't talk to me like that again!" Ed yelled after Matt as he went running towards the male change room Spike closely following him.

"What did he mean by that?" Matt asked Sam as they got to the door of the male change room.

"I don't know," Spike told him, "I don't think he's used to being called sir so maybe that's it," Spike told him as Matt made his way into the male dressing room.

Matt nodded his head as he walked towards the room, "Sam can I talk to you?" He wondered as he saw his distraught twin brother.

"No," Sam shook his head violently. "I don't want to talk to you!" He yelled.

"Sammy, it's me just talk to me and tell me what's wrong." Matt urged as he looked around the room trying to think of something he could talk to Sam about, "We're twins we talk about everything I promise this is the same thing just please tell me what's wrong." Matt begged.

"If you think you know me so well why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Okay I will," Matt told him, "You're upset because I'm shipping out tonight and you're going to have to say goodbye to me and you hate saying goodbye because you always wonder if you'll ever get to say hello again and I understand that Sam I do I really do because when you left Afghanistan to come here after you were cleared to go I was left out there wondered if I'd ever get to see you again and it hurts and it sucks and it's an awful, awful feeling but I promise you that I will come back and you will get to say hello to me again."

"Yeah even if it's in a body bag!" Sam finally stood up, "Mattie you can't leave!" Sam finally told him, "Stay here get, a job at the Police Station-"

"Sam!" Matt held up his hand to stop his brother from continuing, "Sam I'm sorry but I have to go back, just like you won't go back even though Dad wants you to."

"Oh, yeah because you're the perfect son and-"

"Sam I think I should go now before we say things we'll regret." Matt said as he turned around and walked out of the dressing room leaving Sam there alone and the rest of team one looking at Sam not sure what to do about the scene they had just witnessed.

**THE END **

**A\N I don't think my writers block is going to get any better soon so if anybody has any ideas for a one-shot for this story please, please let me know oh and also please review :D **


	7. Goodbye

**A\N **I'm sorry I haven't updated this series in awhile I haven't really been able to think of any ideas. This one came from a _Full House _episode and an experience my friends had when they were younger. I don't know how good it is but I hope its okay.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Full House

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **This chapter is based in a AU world its not canon at all, I hope its not to confusing

* * *

**Goodbye**

"Lindsay say goodbye to your Uncle Mattie." Sam Braddock instructed his four-year-old daughter who was sitting on the floor away from everybody else uncharacteristically quiet.

"NO!" Lindsay screamed at the top of her lungs. "Were supposed to be a perfect family!" She took off running up the stairs. "I hate you!" She turned around on the last step tears flooding down her face as she looked at the uncle; "I hate you the most out of anybody in the world! She told him before she ran towards her room and slammed the door behind her leaving her whole family speechless.

Matt, sighed, as he looked at his brother "I thought you said she was okay;"

"She's four;" Sam countered.

"Right well I'm going to go and talk to her." Matt placed his bags on the floor as he jogged up the stairs. "Lindsay;" He gently knocked on the door as he walked into his nieces room."

"Goaway!" Lindsay cried her words blurring together. "You can't leave me!"

"Sweetie we talked about this I'm going back to the army I have to go."

"But I'll never see you again!"

"Sure you will you'll see me lots of times whenever you look at your Daddy you'll see me." Matt joked trying to cheer her up.

"I don't want you to go!" Lindsay hugged her uncle as tight as she could. "If you go you hate me! You hate me!"

"Lindsay I don't hate you I love you very much but I have to go."

"You can't play with me anymore! Uncle Mattie we were happy!" Lindsay cried. "Why do you have to go?

"I have to go and protect our country;"

"But-"

"Lindsay that's enough, now I know we've had fun together these past two weeks and I wish I could stay, but if I do I'll be upsetting a lot of powerful people, like Grandpa."

"Grandpa's mean!" Lindsay decided.

"No, no Lindsay your Grandfather is not mean he's just doing his job, if I don't go back he'll have to put me in jail and I don't want to go to jail.

"But I'll miss you;" Lindsay cry was soft now as she curled into her Uncle's arms and kissed his nose. "I love you;"

"I love you to sweetheart;" Matt told her as he kissed her blond hair and set her gently on her bed. "You know what;" He told her as he unclipped his dog tags from around his neck and placed them in the palms of her hands. "You can wear these for good luck and whenever you look at them you'll think of me." He told her as he kissed her gently on the cheeks.

Lindsay smiled as she immediately placed them around her neck. "You can have Teddy;" she told him as she placed her beloved and favourite teddy bear in his hands.

"Lindsay, are you sure?" Matt asked as he looked at the well loved and worn-out teddy that Lindsay had since the day she was born.

"Yes I'm sure." Lindsay told him as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you;" She said tears falling unto his dress uniform.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart." Matt told her as he picked Lindsay up and gave her a hug. "I love you Lindsay Catherine Braddock and nothing in the world will ever change that." Matt told her as he kissed her blond pigtails once again and sat her back on her bed. "Goodbye;" He gently blew her a kiss as he walked out of her bedroom finally letting teas escape his eyes as he did so. "I'll miss you;" Tears continued to fall down his face as he walked back downstairs holding Lindsay's teddy bear close to his heart.

* * *

"I love you Uncle Mattie!" Lindsay held his dog tags closely as she fell onto her bed tears covering her face. "Goodbye;" She barely got out as tears entered her month and her nose stared to drip. "I'll miss you;" She grabbed three of her stuffed animals and held them as close to her bod as she could. "I love you;" She cried. "Please come home." She buried her head into her stuffed animals and fell face first unto her bed.

**The End**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review :D And give me anymore ideas you have for this series.


	8. Broken

**A\N **I'm so, so sorry its taken me so long to update, I've been out of ideas, this chapter (or one-shot) is a follow up from the last chapter so you'll probably want to read it before you read this one. I hope you like it! :D

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **Character death

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

**Broken**

"Here Daddy!" Lindsay handed her father a picture she drew. "This is for Uncle Mattie."

"I'm sure he'll love it." Sam smiled as he looked at the drawing as he continued to bounce one-year-old Jessica on his knee. "Go and ask Mommy if she wants to come to the park with us, on the way he can mail Uncle Mattie's letter. Sam instructed his daughter.

"Okay!" Lindsay rushed out of the room and into the laundry room where her mother was folding laundry. "Mommy, Daddy wants to know if you want to come to the park with us."

"Sure, I need a break anyways." Jules smiled as she picked Lindsay up. "Let's go and get you changed first though, you're still in your pajamas." Jules tickled her daughter's stomach.

"I can get changed on my own Mommy." Lindsay told her, as Jules placed her on the ground. "I'm four years old."

"Alright, sweetie I'll be up to check on you in a few minutes." Jules told her eldest daughter.

"I'm going to get dressed all on my own!" Lindsay skipped happily towards the stairs when she spotted a strange SUV roll into their driveway. "Mommy, Daddy!" She hollered as two men in military uniform climbed out of the car. "Daddy!" She cried as both her parents rushed to the door. "Daddy!" She pointed to the men, knowing her father grew up in the military. "Daddy who are they?"

"Jules, take Jessica and Lindsay upstairs." Sam told his wife as she handed Jessica to her.

"No, Daddy I want to stay, I'm a big girl!" Lindsay told her father as the men rang the doorbell and Sam answered in sighing.

"Constable Braddock?" One of the men asked after Sam had opened the door.

"Teddy!" Lindsay pointed to her teddy bear, the one she had given to her uncle. "That's Uncle Mattie's!" She told the solider who was carrying it. "You can't have it."

"You must be Lindsay." The young solider bend down to her level.

"How do you know my name?" Lindsay asked moving closer to Sam.

"Oh, your uncle Mattie as has told me all about you, he wanted you to have this back, wanted to make sure I gave it to you." The solider told her, handing her the bear.

"But I gave it to him." Lindsay told the solider her innocence almost making him smile.

"Well he wanted you to have it back."

"Why?"

"Come on sweetheart, let's go upstairs and get changed." Jules told her daughter trying to distracted her. "Daddy and I will explain all of this to you later."

"Okay." Lindsay shrugged her shoulders as she followed her mother upstairs.

"I'm sorry sir, General Braddock wanted to make sure your daughter got that back personally and he didn't want you to hear about it on the news."

"Hear about what? What happened to my brother?"

"I'm sorry sir, he was killed."

**THE END (maybe)**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review, I'm not sure what I should do now since this series is supposed to be about Sam and Matt one-shots not a story, so I'm not sure I might take the last to chapters of this story and make a new story with them, or just leave it like this.


End file.
